Eventos inesperados de venganza
by Sheryl-Nome-the-best-diva
Summary: No soy buena en esto de los títulos y eso... bueno pasen y díganme que les parece, si tienen cualquier sugerencia sobre cómo debe continuar me la dicen... muchas canciones involucradas más adelante songfics,inspirada en el 1ep de mischievous kiss
1. Chapter 1

Estaba pensando mientras veía el nuevo video de Boa en la parte de "Mr. Perfect", pensé, Kyouya!

Algo le pasa a mi teclado y aveses me como las L perdón si hay un error de ese tipo

R&R porfa díganme si les gustó y cómo debería continuarla

Es un baile… ¿qué podría salir mal?

Su sentencia de muerte

No me pertenece ningún personaje o nada relativo al Host Club

Hermoso, la gente giraba como si les hubieran dado cuerda, había muchos invitados, con trajes muy lujosos… dura noche en el Host, Kyouya inmerso en sus listas y cuadernos, ignoraba que la espesa bruma que había fuera traería ciertos visitantes.

Antes de que cerraran la puerta tres bellas damas entraban; una de ellas acompañada de un joven de sonrisa embriagadora y mirada encantada que miraba a todos como si estuvieran en una película, ojos miel, cabello perfecto, porte, músculos, un sueño… todos pensaron eso, hasta la joven que bailaba con Tamaki, lo dejó para conocer tal misterio nunca presentado en los pasillos del club, un aroma masculino emanaba de esa criatura que parecía el héroe de un cuento griego muy antiguo. Era evidente para ese entonces que todos los miembros del host quedaron en un segundo plano (eran parte de la decoración), una de las damas que entró acompañando al caballero miraba con diversión todo lo que ocurría mientras él se dirigía hacia nuestra host preferida Haruhi, quien por cierto también babeaba por el muchacho, sus instintos femeninos la acercaron a él, pero no inmutó palabra ya que él la miraba de manera especial

-El Host que tanto aman es una delicada dama- dijo sin más ni más

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer lo más profundo de su ser, un golpe de aire invisible le había quitado las palabras y el aliento, mientras el joven seguía mirándola, ahora con su mano alrededor de su mejilla, ella se dejó llevar por los largos dedos del misterio que rondaba su identidad, la muchacha acompañante del caballero lo miró e hizo una señal imperceptible con los ojos, el muchacho retrocedió, solo era el plan de mostrar la feminidad de la dama, él era un conejillo de indias.

-Gracias por tu ayuda cariño- luego como muestra de pertenencia y de propiedad ella lo agarró del cuello de su corbata y estampó sus labios sobre los del joven en un beso que enmudeció los comentarios propiciados por los invitados, mientras las otras dos damas miraban esperando un sonido de alerta.

Unos pasos bulliciosos en la planta alta advertían el caos, las luces se apagaron y un reflector se encendió, muchachos con smoking agruparon al Host Club frente a los misteriosos invitados, entonces una melodía muy extraña hizo un estruendo mientras las tres damas imitaban los movimientos de acuerdo con la canción (Copy & Paste – BOA), todos estaban boquiabiertos por los movimientos de las chicas, que al tiempo que bailaban se apoderaban de los asientos de los host y hacían poses muy incómodas para cada uno de ellos, atemorizados y preguntando qué clase de sueño – pesadilla era esta, las muchachas iban despojándose de su ropa de gala y entrando en trajes negros de cuero que llevaban bajo el vestido, con tacos de 15cm que hacían parecer todo lo demás irreal, una sonrisa maligna como la del mismo Kyouya hizo temblar de miedo a los presentes menos claro, al rey de las sombras

-Venganza, eso era lo único que quería, ya lo tengo- dijo a misteriosa dama

-¿Qué clase de asalto contra nosotros es este?- preguntó Tamaki

Una de las jóvenes con cabello negro y desbaratado, enredado y con rayos de color púrpura se acercó al "rey", iba riendo y mascando chicle de forma grotesca, hizo una bomba gigante y la reventó en su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-El bastardo ha hablado. Y todos calaron menos las tres damas que carcajearon de forma espeluznante

La tercera hasta ese momento callada exclamó

-Es hora de la presentación- su cabello totalmente lacio y corto a hacía ver más normal pero su grueso maquillaje la apartaba de cualquier cosa vista.

En frente de Tamaki la chica gritó – Me llamo Mo Ne, y no soy japonesa, un punto en común, ¿o no?- lo miró con sus ojos negros

-Yo soy Koizumi- dijo a chica que sugirió la presentación mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos destinados a los Host

-Espero no remover conciencias, soy Liah, Liah Jong

Un destello casi imperceptible en la mirada de un Host inquietó a los presentes, pero esta no duró mucho pues Liah también mascando un chicle con actitud retadora se acercó hasta Kyouya que permanecía con su calma intacta, paso a paso, la distancia entre ambos se acortaba y una bomba de chicle que ella misma reventó de forma seductora se desvanecían, levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo usó como una delicada garra, paseándolo por la mejilla de Kyouya

-Quieres besarme, o salir conmigo- una sonrisa y la duda

-Casarte o vivir conmigo- la mirada atónita de pronto fue un desconcierto colectivo

-Vivir conmigo o … bang- un dedo señalando hacia un ataúd cuidadosamente levantado por un fortachón

-Morir aquí mismo

La fría lógica de Kyouya sabía que debía calmar a la mujer que estaba frente a é, jugaré su lógica, se dijo, pensando que vencería, "toda mujer tiene un grado de timidez", se dijo recordando lo sucedido hace ya tiempo con Haruhi, así que se abalanzó tratando de intimidarla con su mirada, poniendo actitud de seductor, tratando de pensar que quería besarla, pero ella era más lista y le arrancó a corbata de un tirón mientras lo besaba ferozmente y susurraba delicadamente en su oído

-Tu psicología no llega a los alcances de una mente perversa, por tu idiotez ahora eres de mi propiedad


	2. Chapter 2

Las mujeres no olvidan….

De nuevo me disculpo por lo del teclado no sirve la L

Después de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta del club, todos acabaron devastados, detestando cada vez más la asquerosa mentira planteada con Haruhi quien se había convertido ahora en el hazmerreir de toda la escuela junto con los demás miembros del ya disuelto host club.

El padre de Kyouya no podía aceptar que su hijo haya encubierto tal mentira y encima que su preciado patrimonio se hiciera agua por culpa de las artimañas que su hijo había utilizado en su contra.

Liah tiene el control ahora, ha comprado las acciones del grupo Oothori, y Kyouya está devastado, el teatro de la última noche fue para indicarle que estaba siendo vigilado… engañar a todos no ha sido fácil, sobre todo desde la llegada de Fujioka Haruhi

Ambos se vieron en lo que ahora es la nueva casa de Liah, antes de que los antiguos dueños desalojen, estaba en la habitación de Kyouya, mirándolo mientras empacaba…

-No puedo decir nada respecto a esto pero…. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Creí que iba a ser más divertido… pero desde que llegó esa niñita…. Es simplemente molesto….. has cambiado mucho

-Esto empezó para destruir a Tamaki

-No te das cuenta de que lo hice

-Pero esto me involucra a mí!

-Lo sé… no debes exaltarte, cuando nos casemos será tuyo

-Ese no era el plan

-Es el mío!

-Liah….

Kyouya empezó a recordar lo que había pasado con Liah, hace ya muchos años, antes del Host Club

Liah era una chica muy callada, nadie sabía que estudiaba en la academia, nadie, excepto Kyouya, pues ella era hija de un magnate mafioso, que controlaba en ese tiempo grandes negocios y a muchas familias en todo el mundo, usaba unos lentes enormes y su cabello era muy largo y ondulado, siempre andaba desarreglada y estudiando pues tenía toda la intención de heredar el negocio de su padre y dejar a sus hermanos con la peor parte, ella era de las de Kyouya, manipuladora e inescrupulosa, pero cometió el peor error para una mujer, se "enamoró" de Tamaki Suou, el chico nuevo, hijo del director, su confesión fue muy dolorosa

-Tamaki… senpai… puedo hablar un minuto contigo

El dio vuelta, se dirigía al gimnasio cuando vio a la chica toda desaliñada y pequeña, (se oiría bien la canción de Boohwal Secret), sostenía un pequeño estuche que contenía un reloj con un grabado con una pequeña leyenda y detrás de toda la escena Kyouya observando

-Solo quería decirte… que eres muy lindo y me gustaría que salieras conmigo…

Inmediatamente se escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente del muchacho rubio

-Lo lamento… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero somos de dos lugares diferentes, además le rompería el corazón a las demás chicas…

La muchacha bajó su cabeza y trató de esconder sus lágrimas

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

-Disculpa

-¿Sabes quién soy?, alguna vez me has visto

-No… pero

-Entonces por qué me rechazas

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero esta vez simplemente deicidio marcharse. Ella se quedó allí unos segundos, deteniendo las lágrimas y quiso perseguirlo pero Kyouya llamó su atención con un pequeño pañuelo y le dijo

-Es solo un tonto, eres demasiado para él

-Sé que soy fea… no debes mentirme

-Me refería a que una persona como él no podría sostener una conversación contigo, es decir, a tu nivel de inteligencia, te hubiera decepcionado

Lloró hasta entrada la tarde y Kyouya se quedó con ella… ya que eso le daba méritos….

-Suou group…. Dueño de la escuela y varias empresas… es buena idea acabar con él

-Quiere decir que lo estás considerando

-¿Qúe?

-Hundir a Tamaki, es algo en lo que puedo ayudar

-Pensé que eras su amigo

-Las apariencias engañan

-Eso creí…. Es un alivio, no he perdido mi intuición, sabes que hice todo esto para probarte

Era la primera vez que engañaban a Kyouya, de tal manera que ni siquiera tenía idea de toda la perspectiva y escenario que armó para ella, pasó de ser el jefe a ser el manipulado; la realidad de todo era que ella había observado muy bien a Kyouya y sabía cómo pensaba, también quería hacer algo grande y su nombre tenía peso dentro de su academia; algo muy siniestro es lo que ella escondía….

Entre tanto Haruhi vivía su peor pesadilla dentro del Ouran, pues era vista como una aberración a la naturaleza, o una loca travesti….. su espíritu estaba a punto de doblegarse pero recibió la visita de Kyouya Oothori, ella abrió lentamente la puerta y bajó la cabeza ante su sempai

-¿Qué haces aquí?, sempai…

-Haruhi, solo quería que sepas que tu deuda esta saldada con el club, vine a entregarte el recibo…

-Gacias… Sempai…

El silencio se hacía más abrumador y Haruhi debía preguntar, algo le molestaba mucho

-¿quién era esa chica?

Callo un rato mientras buscaba una escusa

-Aún lo estoy investigando…

-Sempai, esa mujer es muy peligrosa, sabe demasiado… ¿qué pasara con nosotros ahora?

Un largo silencio culposo invadió su ambiente… algo andaba en la mente de Kyouya no precisamente su padre, o los miembros del club… si no Haruhi y lo que le había ocasionado…

Liah jugueteaba con el cabello de su pequeño Jin Hoo que la miraba con cierta tristeza, pues ella se encontraba perdida en Kyouya; desde que esa insoportable Haruhi llegó trajo problemas, primero acortó los encuentros con Kyouya de 5 veces a la semana a 3, y ella estaba harta de oír a Kyouya hablando de ella y el host… como si sintiera simpatía… patético, se habían aliado hace tiempo para hundir a sus padres y formar un gran imperio, pero como ella bien lo sabía nada es tan bueno como se lo imagina, detestaba eso más que otra cosa, que Kyouya se le iba de las manos y ahora temía quedarse sola con todo

Jin Hoo que había tratado de llamar la atención de Liah la miraba muy extrañado, nunca la había visto preocupada, solo segura de sí

-Liah, Liah, ¿me escuchas?

No respondía, seguía en sus pensamientos, Jin Hoo acercó sus bellos labios a Liah y la beso apasionadamente

-Jin Hoo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?...

-Estás perdida en tus pensamientos… no me ponías atención

-Tengo algunos problemas que resolver….

-Pero yo creí que todo quedaba resuelto con la pequeña trampa que tramamos en la fiesta

-Si tan solo fuera tan fácil…. Tengo su dinero… ¿Por qué no lo tengo a él?

Jin Hoo sabía que se refería a Kyouya… el amor secreto de Liah… bueno en realidad no tan secreto…

-Tal vez porque Kyouya es un chico extraño

-No… no… es inteligente

Mientras Jin Hoo trataba de pensar algo que pudiera amedrentar a "rebelde Kyouya"… pero Liah tenía algo mejor en mente

Gracias por leerme

Perdón por el retraso

Les prometo que el próximo estará mejor y tal vez haya un songfic XD

Les pido que dejen sus opiniones y comentarios sobre cómo debo continuarlo

Gracias otra vez


End file.
